I Kiss You
by BearBunny
Summary: FF KAIHUN. Aku akan mencoba untuk selalu bertahan untukmu meski hatiku harus berdarah karena mereka ( Jongin ) Aku tidak butuh harta yang melimpah, cukup dengan kau terus menggenggam tanganku, aku akan selalu bahagia selamanya ( Sehun ) Mohon Reviewnya yaaa


I KISS YOU

.

.

.

.

PAIRING AS ALWAYS KAIHUN

.

AUTHOR : KILLA8894

.

RATED T

.

GENRE FLUFF

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Bisakah aku berangkat kesana sendirian saja, Hyung? "

Sehun menatap tajam ke arah Jongin yang dengan santainya mengatakan kepada Manager Hyung untuk berangkat sendirian. Tidak biasanya Jongin ingin pergi sendirian, biasanya Jongin sama sekali tidak ingin pergi tanpa dirinya.

" Kau tidak ingin pergi bersama Sehun, Jongina? "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Aku ingin berangkat sendirian, Hyung, Sehunie biar berangkat bersama Hyung saja, ya. "

" Kau tidak sedang bertengkar dengan Sehun kan, Jongin? " Suho yang melihat raut wajah cemberut Sehun langsung curiga.

" Tidak, Hyung, hubungan aku dan Sehun baik baik saja. Benarkan, baby? " Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa? Kalau ia jawab mereka tidak ada masalah tapi kenapa Jongin ingin pergi sendiri, tapi kalau ia jawab mereka ada masalah, ia sendiri tidak mengetahui masalah apa.

" Baiklah kau bisa berangkat sendiri, aku dan Sehun akan menyusulmu nanti. " Manager Hyung menepuk pelan pundak Jongin.

" Baiklah, Hyung pergi saja lebih dulu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan pergi dengan Kim hyung. " gumam Sehun. Ia sedikit kesal dengan Jongin, bisa bisanya Jongin ingin meninggalkannya.

Kim hyung menatap Sehun sekilas. " Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kalian berdua akan tetapi baiklah. Kali ini aku akan biarkan kalian melakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. "

" Gomawo Hyung..." Ucap Jongin senang, ia tak menyadari tatapan kecewa yang di perlihatkan Sehun padanya. Ia berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit pada Sehun.

Pukk

" Gwenchana Sehunie. " Bisikan lembut Chanyeol mau tak mau mengalihkan pandangan Sehun dari Jongin.

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. " Aku tak tahu apa salahku Hyung, tapi Nini Hyung sepertinya sengaja menghindariku. Nini Hyung bahkan tidak mau pergi bersama denganku. " Ucap Sehun sedih.

" Sepertinya Jongin tidak menghindarimu, Hun, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa Jongin sedang merencanakan sesuatu, Hunna. Dan mungkin karena rencana itu dia berusaha untuk menghindarimu untuk sementara. " Gumam Chanyeol.

" Rencana apa Hyung? " Tanya Sehun sedikit bingung.

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng. " Aku juga tak mengetahuinya Sehunie, sudahlah daripada kau memusingkan hal itu lebih baik kau bersiap siap, Jongin sepertinya sudah berangkat. "

" Ne hyung..." Sahut Sehun tanpa semangat.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kawasan Lotte World dengan langkah lunglai. Ia mencoba mengingat apakah ia memiliki kesalahan yang tidak ia sadari lakukan dan karena kesalahan itu membuat Jongin menghindarinya. Sehun sampai pusing mengingat tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa mengingat kalau ia ada melakukan kesalahan yang tidak ia sengaja.

" Kau tau Sehuna, menurutku Jongin sedang merencanakan sesuatu hingga ia pergi membawa mobil pribadinya sendiri. " ucap Kim Hyung saat ia dan Sehun jalan berdampingan memasuki area lotte world.

" Emm, tadi Chanyeol Hyung juga mengatakan kalau Nini Hyung sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Hyung tahu apa yang Nini Hyung rencanakan? "

" Sepertinya hanya Jongin yang mengetahuinya, Sehuna, dia tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Maaf. " Sahut Kim Hyung.

" Buat apa Hyung minta maaf padaku. Hyung tidak salah apa apa. " Sahut Sehun. " Mungkin Nini Hyung hanya sedang tidak ingin bersamaku saja, mungkin saja Nini Hyung sudah mulai bosan padaku. " Gumam Sehun sedih.

" Menurutku, apapun yang direncanakan Jongin sekarang, itu pasti melibatkanmu, Sehuna. Jangan ragukan cinta Jongin padamu. Jongin sangat mencintaimu, dia tidak akan bosan padamu. " Kim Hyung memberikan semangat untuk Sehun.

" Ne Hyung. Terima kasih karena sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. " Lirih Sehun.

" Hunnie Bunny..."

Panggilan itu membuat Sehun dan juga Kim Hyung langsung menoleh kearah suara yang sangat dikenal mereka.

" Nini Hyung .." Sahut Sehun senang dan ia langsung berlari menemui Jongin.

Jongin mendekat dan segera menggenggam lembut jemari lentik Sehun.

" Emm, bisakah aku pergi berdua dengan Hunnie saja, Hyung? "

" Tentu, aku akan meminta staff lain untuk menjaga jarak dengan kalian. Jangan lupa dua jam lagi kalian akan syuting untuk iklan Baskin robbins. Jadi setengah jam sebelumnya kalian sudah harus ada di lokasi syuting agar bisa bersiap siap. " Kim Hyung tersenyum melihat wajah Sehun yang berseri seri.

" Gomawo Hyung. Tenang aku pasti akan kembali bersama Hunnie tepat waktu. " Ucap Jongin sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kim Hyung.

Kim Hyung mengerutkan keningnya sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis. " Baiklah. Ingat kalian harus berhati hati, jangan terlalu mengumbar kemesraan kalian. "

Setelah Kim Hyung menjauh, Jongin segera menarik Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya.

" Kita mau kemana, Nini? " Tanya Sehun bingung.

Jongin menunjuk ke arah sebuah toko yang menjual mainan untuk anak anak. " Aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Rahee. "

" Aah untuk Rahee, my baby. Kajja, Nini, Rahee suka sekali dengan Rillakuma, aku rasa kita harus membelikannya itu. " Sahut Sehun senang sambil melompat lompat. Sepertinya Sehun sudah lupa pada rasa sedihnya karena ditinggal Jongin tadi.

Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun yang melompat lompat seperti anak kecil. " Ya, sama seperti Mommy cantiknya ini yang sangat menyukai boneka pinknya. Eughh, terkadang aku cemburu pada Pinku Pinku. "

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya. " Ya, dan bagimu tetap saja Exo-L yang paling cantik dan imut, kan. Kau selalu memuji mereka. "

" Omona, apa istri cantikku ini sedang cemburu? " Jongin terkekeh pelan. " Kau tahu bukan, Bunny, aku bersungguh sungguh saat mengatakan mereka cantik dan imut karena mereka sangat berarti untuk kita, akan tetapi aku juga bersungguh sungguh saat mengatakan kau lebih cantik dan lebih lebih lebih lebih imut dari mereka karena kau nafas hidupku, orang yang sangat berharga untukku. " Jelas Jongin sambil menatap Sehun penuh cinta.

Sehun tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Jongin. " Hentikan itu Nini, kalau ada yang mendengar bagaimana. "

Cupp

" Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli kalau ada yang mendengarnya. " Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun sekilas dengan lembut. " Kajja, setelah kita berbelanja kau bisa bermain sepuasnya Bunny baby. "

" Umm, aku juga ingin membelikan baju baru untuk Rahee. " Ucap Sehun, sepertinya acara mari membeli oleh oleh untuk Rahee lebih menarik dari pada bermain di wahana yang ada disana bagi namja cantik itu.

" Baiklah, belilah apapun yang kau inginkan, baby. " Jongin kembali mengecup sekilas pipi Sehun.

" Gomawo, Nini... " Sehun tersenyum lembut.

Setelah puas belanja dan bermain di semua wahana yang ada, dan mendapat marah karena hampir saja mereka telat mengikuti syuting. Setelah selesai syuting, Jonginpun membawa sehun ke Namsan tower.

Sehun menatap ke sekeliling. " Nini, kenapa kita ke Namsan tower? Apa kau ingin memasang gembok juga, Nini? "

" Bukankah kau pernah bilang padaku, kalau kau ingin ke Namsan tower bersamaku dan ingin membuat gembok bersamaku. Ayo tulis apa yang kau inginkan, baby. " Ajak Jongin.

Mereka beranjak ke stand yang menyediakan gembok cinta. Setelah memilih milih gembok yang diinginkan lalu mereka menuju ke bangku yang disediakan di Namsan tower itu untuk menulisi gembok mereka.

Sehun memandang ke arah Jongin yang tampak serius menulis permohonannya. Namja manis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menunduk dan mulai menulis juga.

' _aku harap permohonanku akan di kabulkan Tuhan, aku sungguh tak ingin berpisah denganmu Jongin Hyung_ ' Batin Sehun.

" Kau sudah selesai, Hunnie baby? " Tanya Jongin.

Ucapan Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dari lamunan sesaatnya. " Ne, ini Nini... " Sehun lalu menyerahkan gembok yang sudah ditulisi permohonannya kepada Jongin.

Jongin menerima gembok Sehun dan ia mulai menarik Sehun untuk mengunci gembok mereka di tempat yang sudah disediakan. Mereka meletakkan gembok mereka agak lebih ke dalam agar tertutup gembok lain dan agar fans tidak bisa menemukan gembok mereka.

" Kau tidak ingin ikut melempar kuncinya? " Tanya Jongin sesaat setelah memasang gembok itu.

Sehun hanya menggeleng. Ia membiarkan Jongin melempar kunci itu sejauh dan sekencang mungkin.

" Nini... " Panggil Sehun.

" Ne, baby? "

" Berjanjilah untuk selalu bertahan untukku, ya. " Sehun menatap namja tampan itu dengan kedua bola matanya yang berkaca kaca. Jongin segera memeluk tubuh ramping itu dengan erat.

" Jangan menangis lagi, Hunnie, percayalah padaku, aku akan selalu bertahan untukmu, i promise... " Bisik Jongin.

Ya, seperti apa yang Jongin tulis di gembok tadi, ia akan mencoba selalu bertahan untuk Sehunnya.

 _Aku akan mencoba untuk selalu bertahan untukmu meski hatiku harus berdarah karena mereka_ ( Jongin )

 _Aku tidak butuh harta yang melimpah, cukup dengan kau terus menggenggam tanganku, aku akan selalu bahagia selamanya_ ( Sehun )

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya saat Jongin membawanya ke tempat parkir tepatnya dimana mobil pribadi Jongin berada.

" Jadi kau sengaja tidak ingin pergi denganku karena ingin membawa mobilmu sendiri? Memangnya kalau aku ikut, kau tidak bisa membawa mobil sendiri? " Tanya Sehun. Dia jadi kesal lagi karena mengingat kejadian sebelum mereka berangkat tadi pagi.

Jongin tersenyum, " Aku tak mungkin membawamu ikut denganku tadi karena Kim Hyung pasti tidak akan membiarkan aku membawa mobilku sendiri. Dan ada alasan lainnya yang membuatku tidak bisa pergi bersama denganmu tadi. Makanya aku menyuruhmu ikut dengan Kim Hyung agar aku bisa membawa mobil dan aku bisa mengurus sesuatu tanpa terganggu. Ayo masuk, kita harus ke Kkamong sekarang kalau tidak ingin datang saat Rahee sudah tertidur. "

" Ne... "

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 30 menit, akhirnya merekapun tiba di Kkamong Cafe.

" Sepertinya semua pegawainya sudah pulang.? Duh, semoga Rahee belum tidur karena ini sudah lumayan malam. " Gumam Sehun saat melihat ke dalam cafe yang gelap.

" Kita langsung ke atas saja. Tadi aku menelpon Noona, kata Noona, Rahee masih belum tidur. " Jongin mengeluarkan barang barang yang mereka beli dari dalam mobil dan membawanya masuk ke dalam cafe setelah membuka pintunya dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa. Sehun mengekor di belakang Jongin dengan boneka Rillakuma pink di dalam pelukannya.

" Aku harap Rahee benar benar belum tidur. " Ucap Sehun saat Jongin membawanya naik ke lantai dua.

Jongin mengetuk pintu itu sebentar sebelum menatap ke arah kekasih cantiknya.

" Rahee pasti menunggu Mama cantiknya datang, aku sudah mengatakan kepadanya kalau kau akan ikut kemari malam ini. " Bisik Jongin.

Cklekk

Tepat setelah Jongin selesai bicara pintu itupun terbuka menampakkan wajah cantik Kim JungAh yang tersenyum lebar menyambut keduanya.

" Aku pikir kalian tidak jadi datang, Rahee terus menangis sedari tadi. " Ucap Kim JungAh, Noona Jongin.

" Dimana Rahee sekarang, Noona? " Tanya Sehun tak sabar. Ia memandang ke sekeliling ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Rahee.

" Rahee ada di... "

Belum selesai Kim JungAh mengatakan dimana Rahee, mereka dikejutkan oleh tangisan keras anak kecil. Tangisan itu membuat mereka berbalik.

" Huweeee... Mama... "

Dari arah ruang tengah seorang bocah berbadan gembul berlari lari menghampiri ketiganya.

" Rahee, hati hati sayang jangan lari nanti jatuh." Sehun dengan perasaan cemas menyerahkan boneka di tangannya pada JungAh Noona dan segera menggendong Rahee yang sudah tiba di hadapannya.

" Mama... hiks.. Bogochippo... " Tangan mungil Rahee segera melingkar di leher Sehun, membuat namja manis itu tersenyum bahagia. Karena akhirnya ia bisa memeluk baby kesayangannya ini setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

" Ne, nado bogoshippo. Mama juga kangen Rahee. " Balas Sehun.

Sehun mencium kedua belah pipi Rahee yang basah karena air mata. " Anak Mama yang cantik tidak boleh nangis lagi ya, Mama kan sudah datang. "

Rahee hanya mengangguk sebelum mata bulatnya menatap ke arah Jongin. " Nini Appa... " panggilnya sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya agar digenggam Jongin.

" Iya sayang, Rahee kangen Appa juga, ya? sini Appa poppo.. " Gemas Jongin.

Jongin mengambil alih Rahee dari gendongan Sehun dan menciumi pipinya. JungAh Noona yang melihat itu hanya bisa mencibir. " Kalian benar benar terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, Rahee itu anakku atau anak kalian? Bagaimana kalau Noona usulkan lebih baik kalian menikah saja lalu bikin anak yang banyak agar kalian tidak mengambil Rahee dariku. " Goda JungAh.

" Kalau yang Noona maksud itu benar benar terjadi, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali Noona. " Jongin melirik Sehun yang tampak blushing. Jemarinya menusuk nusuk pipi merona Sehun.

" Yak, berhenti lovey dovey di depanku dan Rahee. " JungAh menatap kesal kearah Jongin yang sempat sempatnya mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Sehun.

" Hentikan Nini, aku malu... " Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin yang masih saja ingin mengecup bibirnya.

" Jangan hiraukan Noona, Hunnie baby. Noona hanya iri pada kita. " Jongin mengelus lembut pipi mulus Sehun, menghiraukan JungAh noona yang setelah menyerahkan boneka pinknya ke pelukan rahee langsung sibuk mengotak atik hapenya.

" Tapi... " Sehun mencoba memalingkan wajahnya agar Jongin tidak bisa mengecup bibir tipisnya lagi.

Cupp

Jongin segera mengangkat tubuh Rahee dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas agar tubuh Rahee bisa menutupi wajahnya dan Sehun dari pandangan JungAh yang ingin memotret mereka.

" Yak, turunkan Rahee, Kim Fucking Jongin ! Aku ingin memotret kalian berciuman. " Teriak JungAh. Tapi Jongin tetap menggunakan tubuh Rahee untuk menutupi adegan ciumannya dengan Sehun. " Aaiissshhhh, kau merusak kesenanganku Kim Jongin. " JungAh berteriak kesal.

" Siapa suruh Noona memotret tanpa seizinku. " Sahut Jongin cuek sambil menurunkan Rahee kembali ke pangkuan Sehun.

" Mama, Lahee ngantuk.. " Rahee menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Sehun.

" Rahee mau tidur dengan Mama? " Tanya Sehun lembut.

" Ne, Lahee mau tidul baleng Mama. " Ucap Rahee sambil menggesek gesekkan pipinya di kulit leher Sehun dengan imut.

" Appa juga ikut tidur bareng kalian, ya sayang? " Tanya Jongin. Di elusnya punggung Rahee dengan lembut.

" Shiloo, Lahee mau tidul sama Mama Hun saja. " Rahee menepuk wajah Jongin. Mencoba menjauhkan Jongin dari wajahnya.

Jongin cemberut, bagaimana bisa keponakannya tercinta lebih memilih kekasih cantiknya. Dan Jongin tambah menekukkan wajahnya saat mendengar tawa keras dari JungAh.

" Apa kau dibuang oleh keponakanmu, Jongin? " JungAh tertawa keras.

" Kau istirahatlah dulu, nanti aku menyusul. " Bisik Sehun, ia meraih Rahee dari gendongan Jongin.

" Tapi aku ingin tidur denganmu sekarang Sehunie baby. " Rengek Jongin.

Sehun memijit pelipisnya. Yang Seme disini sebenarnya siapa coba? Kenapa Jongin merengek seperti itu. " Cck, nanti saja di apartement, Nini. Aku ingin melepas kangen dengan Rahee dulu. "

" Mama, ayo cepat kita tidul. Lahee sudah ngantukkkkk... " Rahee melonjak lonjakkan tubuhnya di gendongan Sehun.

" Iya, iya, Sayang. " Sahut Sehun.

Sehun berjalan perlahan membawa Rahee ke dalam kamar tanpa menyadari seringai mesum dari kekasih tampannya. JungAh yang melihat seringai mesum Jongin segera menjitak kening namja itu.

" Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan bocah. Jangan terlalu kasar padanya dan jangan menghajarnya semalaman. Aku tak mau melihat Sehun merengek karena kesulitan berjalan lagi. " Tegur JungAh.

"Aisshh, terkadang Hunnie nya juga Noona yang minta terus. Aku tidak mungkin menolak permintaan uke cantikku, kan? Jadi kita lihat saja nanti, Noona. " Dengus Jongin.

Jongin menatap ke arah pintu kamar yang di masuki Sehun. ' _Aku menunggumu,_ _baby. Jadi cepatlah menidurkan Rahee karena kau harus cepat menidurkan Little Kim yang ingin diselimuti dinding Hole hangatmu._ '

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC / END ?

Anyeongg... FF ini juga bikinan Adekku yaaa bukan bikinan aku. Judul ama ceritanya gak nyambung heee maaf yaa lagi males mikir soalnya.

Ada yang mau dilanjut? Ato End sampe sini aza? Kalo mau dilanjut nanti chapter berikutnya bikinan aku. Emm kemungkinan sich bakalan full enceh hahahahaha maafkan otak yadongku.

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa


End file.
